


Meant To Be

by CordeNarcissus



Series: Home is Where Our Hearts Lies [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alpha Akechi Goro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cannon Events, F/F, F/M, Follows the Events of Persona 5, M/M, Most Dialogue is the Same, Multi, Omega Kurusu Akira, Retelling, Some Non-Cannon Stuffs, True Mates, fated mates, in full, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeNarcissus/pseuds/CordeNarcissus
Summary: Akira Kurusu had an interesting life growing up with uncaring parents until he presented as Omega. Then he was being prepared to be mated off to some rich Alpha. Now after he did something he doesn't regret, saving that Beta Woman from that drunk man that apparently held a lot of power up his sleeve as he was put onto probation, he thinks this time away from his parents will be able to allow him to change his future.Then he runs into this brown haired Alpha on his way to his new home at the Sakura residence and he realizes that perhaps life is as it seems to be.Then he falls into the cognitive world and becomes a Phantom Thief..Oh how life really isn't how it seems to be. Now he has to struggle through a struggle with a supposedly fated mate, as they play a game of torment on both ends. Being on the other side of the coin he never realized he was apart of was heartbreaking.Especially when your destined mate is no other then Akechi Goro..-Or an ABO retelling of Persona 5, with Royal elements in later chapters when it finally releases in America.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira & Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira & Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Home is Where Our Hearts Lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590058
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This series was meant to be placed on my old account that I deleted because I wanted to start anew. Luckily I finished the first chapter today so stay tooned! <3

**_This story is a work of fiction, similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental._ **

**_This world is not as it should be, it is filled with distortion and “ruin” can no longer be avoided. Those who oppose fate and desire change..From time to time, they were referred to as tricksters…_ **

**_Rise against the abyss of distortion, young Trickster…_ **

* * *

**_April 9th, 2016, Saturday_ **

Akira Kurusu didn’t grow up with the best life, both his parents being abusive mentally and at times physically. Though he had an older sister who genuinely cared for him. She turned out to be a female Alpha and their parents though both Betas came from an Alpha/Beta pairing. Their Alpha sires both having some status which they still carried today and her sister was placed in an arranged marriage with an Alpha, to say the least though it wasn’t that bad and when he turned thirteen she married the Alpha, she herself was eighteen. Though she seemed to care about the man she married.

When he was fourteen he became an uncle and unfortunately for him that same year he presented as Omega. A Male Omega, rare and incredibly fertile. Not only that Omega Males always passed the best genetics down to their children, this discovery made his parents attitude with him do a complete one eighty. Because with him not only could they marry him off not just for status but for money. Any Alpha would kill for a Male Omega. 

Akira lived in fear from that day forward as his parents always made sure that he stayed a virgin even going so far as to have a doctor's appointment for him every two weeks. His sister always did her best for him, she protected him from others as her Alpha was possessive and protective of their sibling.

It was a while before his second year in highschool that he had a run in with a man harassing a female Betta. He was an Alpha, though that didn’t make Akira back down. Now looking back well he sat on the train he was almost grateful. Now he was out of his parents grasp enough he may be able to turn his future around. 

He came back to himself to hear two girls talking. “A mental shutdown to a person? You’re really into all the occult stuff aren’t you?” The cheerful girl asks her friend.

He got off his train and walked up the steps as he needed to get to his next station for Yougen-Jaya, he walked out into the busy street and looked at his phone only to see it light up with a red eyeball. He was shocked and tapped it and than his skin crawled like someone was watching and he looked up only to realize everything had frozen around him. Time had stopped. He looked up and heard laughter in the distance and he saw a shape appear only to disappear as fast as it had appeared. 

_ Was he already losing his mind?  _ He wondered as time finally began to move.

He looked back at his phone only to see a weird app. He decided to just delete it. Then he continued on. He then walked to his next train and despite the mixture of scents in the air he nearly froze as he smelt something nearly heavenly to his Omega.

A scent that gives him excited goosebumps and when he sees chocolate brown eyes he nearly freezes as he bumps head first into the person holding that scent. 

“Oh my apologies I didn’t see you,” he says. The Omega is at a loss for words as all he can do is inhale the strangers Alphan musk. It smelled like maple syrup, a dash of cinnamon and the pages of a new book. It was a very interesting mixture, though the book smell, smells more like freshly cut wood perhaps. Not like he would know what that smelt like but if he had to describe it in a sentence it would be like reading a book in a restaurant eating pancakes well you read. 

“It’s fine,” is all he can manage as he just stares into those beautiful brown eyes that seem to captivate him and hold secrets far beyond the comprehension of the average mind. 

“Are you sure? I have time if you want I could walk you to your destination, even Tokyo is relatively unsafe,” the stranger said. His mind supplies a  _ for someone of your dynamic _ . To the end of that sentence. 

The Omega can almost feel his cheeks heating up at the prospect. “It’s fine, you seem busy,” he says. He wonders if a run in with a handsome Alpha that captivates him so much could send him into heat despite his suppressants. 

“Are you sure? You look a little flushed and it would be rude of me to let you wander if you’re not in the right condition.” The Alpha says, which Akira can’t help but agree with so he simply nods though he thinks if he’s with this Alpha much longer it may just send him into heat and for some reason it doesn’t sound like such a bad idea. 

The Alpha puts on a polite smile, “Where are you heading it would be nice to know where I’d be accompanying you.” 

“Yougen-Jaya,” the Omega supplies carefully which the Alpha than nods and leads the way beginning to attempt small talk to pass the time and the Omega wonders how someone can be so charismatic. 

“I’ve wanted to visit a coffee shop there as one of my associates has mentioned it was quite good, perhaps I’ll try it out today,” the Alpha says in a genuine tone. Though the Omega can’t help but find it strange as he feels as if the Alpha isn’t often genuine. 

“Ahh, where are my manners my name is Goro Akechi,” the Alpha––no Akechi says with a charming smile. “Perhaps you could tell me your name as well?” Akechi asks. “Akira Kurusu,” the Omega says. “Ahh, Kurusu-kun what a lovely name,” he says with a smile as they find a place to sit on the train, it wasn’t that busy so they both sat side by side. For some reason the Alpha shifted closer to him when another Alpha sat by Akira’s other side which also made the Omega shift closer on impulse. 

“My apologies for some reason I feel protective over you, Kurusu-kun,” the Alpha says into his ear. Which sends a shiver down his spine. The Omega just nods. 

They end up in Yongen-Jaya not too long after, the Alpha leading the way to help the Omega find where he was going and when he learns it’s to the coffee shop after they stop by the ‘Sakura’s’ house the Alpha seems just a tad excited if his scent is anything to go by. As an afterthought the Omega can’t help but want to always smell that. 

The Omega tries to push away his feelings because he shouldn’t feel this way about an Alpha. By the time they both arrive Akechi gets a sudden call. “Oh I see another one of those incidents, I’ll be right there,” he answers after a long pause on the talk on the other end of the phone and the Omega waited patiently. Once the Alpha hangs up he faces the Omega, “Ahh apologies once more Kurusu-kun, something has come up and sadly I can’t partake in coffee today, perhaps I’ll see you again sometime?” He asks and the Omega just nods. “Ahh it appears you really are a man of few words, what a strange person you are.” He comments. “Oh, not in a bad way,” he reassures with wide eyes from his words.

“Well I must be off goodbye,” the brunette says with a wave as he leaves.

The Omega just smiles and waves goodbye and then steps inside the building. 

As soon as he steps through the door the newest new reports plays, he can’t help but pay attention to the words.    
  


“A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it!” The man exclaims. “The citizens cannot live in peace if this keeps up.” 

“Oh, how frightening,” an elderly man says. “What could be going on? Didn’t something similar happen just the other day?” An elderly woman asks that Akira guesses is the man's wife. 

“Vertical is..the name of a shellfish used for farming pearls…” The man that sits at the barstool reads off, though he notices him and speaks up once more. “Oh right,” he says, “They did say that was today.” 

The elderly man then stands up, “We’ll be going now. The payment is on the table.” 

“Thanks for coming,” the man that owns the cafe says. “This place is in the back alley so there’s no worries of a car crashing in here,” the elderly man responds. “A what now?” The owner asks in surprise. “There’s been a string of those rampage accidents, you know. I just hope that none happens around here.” The elderly man says. “It’s none of my concern,” the owner says quickly and straightforwardly, not seeming to care much. The elderly man laughs, “We’ll see you next time.” 

As soon as the older man and his wife leave the owner scratches the back of his head. 

“Four hours for a single cup of joe,” he says. “So, you’re Akira?” The Omega nods and does a slight bow of greeting with his head, “You must be Sakura-san?”

  
“Uh-huh,” he replies then he grins in a fatherly manner. “I am Sojiro Sakura. You’ll be in my custody over the next year.” He never loses his grin as he says, “I was wondering what kind of unruly kid would show up but you’re the one, huh?” He asks in almost disbelief. “Have you been told? A customer of mine and your parents know each other and––” He stops himself, “Well not that that matters...follow me.” He waves for him to follow him up the stairs in the back. 

The Omega is shocked at how dirty it is, well it is an attic he shouldn’t be surprised.

“This is your room,” Sakura says. “I’ll at least give you sheets for your bed.” He pauses. “You look like you want to say something.” He says, “It’s big,” the Omega responds. “It’s on you to clean up the rest.” Sakura says in response. “I’ll be leaving after I lock up every day. You’ll be alone at night, but don’t do anything stupid. I will throw you out if you cause any trouble.” He says, 

“Now then...I got the gist of your situation. You protected a woman from a man forcing himself on her, he got injured, then sued you. Right?” He doesn’t even give him a chance to answer. “That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults. You did injure him, yeah?”  _ Not intentionally _ he can’t help but think. “And now that you’ve got a criminal record, you were expelled from your high school.”

Akira doesn’t understand because situations like these are usually over weighed by the Omega Protection Act. Unless someone has power which that man most likely had a lot of if he managed to make his life hell. 

“The courts ordered you to transfer and move out here, which your parents also approved.” He then smiles, “In other words they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass.” He then gets stern, “It’s best you not talk about anything unnecessary, I am in the restaurant business, you know. Behave yourself for the year. If nothing happens, your probation will be lifted.” 

“Cause any problems and you’ll be sent straight to juvie,” he says coldly. “We’ll be going to Shujin tomorrow.” Akira takes a second to reply, “Shujin as in the school I’m attending?” 

“Uh-huh, we’ll introduce ourselves properly to the staff there. There’s rarely a place that’ll accept someone like you, you know.” As an afterthought he adds, “What a waste of my Sunday..” He continues, “Your “luggage” arrived earlier; I left it over there.” Sakura-san then leaves without even a glance back. 

Akira decides to change clothes so he won’t get dust on his school uniform well he cleans the room. 

Once he finishes cleaning Sakura-san checks on him once more stepping into his room. “What the heck? I heard you making all sorts of noise up here but I didn’t think you were cleaning.” He glances around then smiles. “Actually this place doesn’t look too bad.” Then gets stern once more and says, “Though it’s only natural you’d want to keep your room tidy. Why don’t you go to bed for tonight? You don’t have anything better to be doing, right? I’m going to close up shop and get out of here myself. I won’t be the one looking after you if you get sick from staying up too late, you got that?” He then leaves down the stairs once more.

He dresses into his pajamas right after Sakura-san leaves and lays under the pink covers of his bedsheets thinking back to what got him into this mess… 

* * *

He walked down his street on his way home from picking up groceries for his parents, walking down the empty streets he heard a man's voice. “Just get in the car.” Then a woman yelled, “Stop it!” Instantly he stopped walking as he heard the woman’s distress. He walked quicker in the direction of their voices. He heard the man's voice again, “How dare you cross me!” The woman yells again in distress, “Stop it! Let me go!” He then came face to face with the woman and the man who was holding onto her arms trying to get her to go into the car..He was obviously drunk.

“No..!” The woman yells again struggling against him. “Don’t give me that shit,” the man responds. “Ow! P–Please, stop..!” The woman begs as the man grabbed her a bit too roughly.  _ She’s in danger..I have to help her!  _ He thinks as he rushes toward them both without hesitation. Slowing down as he approaches. “Tch..what a waste of time,” the man says. “You think you’re worth causing me trouble? Huh?” The woman responds, “I–I’ll call the police!” The drunk man sounds almost amused as he responds, “Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches. They’re not gonna take you seriously.”

“No...Stop..!” The woman begs again. The siren yells in the distance from the police cars. “Someone called the cops, huh?” The man says then he looks back at the woman, “Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I steer this country!” He then notices Akira standing there watching, “What’re you looking at? Get outta my face!” He lets go of the woman and takes a step closer, “This ain’t a show. Get lost, kid.” He then takes a glance towards the woman, “See? This is all because you’re so damn slow! Get in the car!” 

* * *

That was all he could recall at the time, he was too tired to think too much on it and he can always think about it later..

He checked his phone once more to find the strange app on his phone again. He decided to delete it again though he knows it can’t be a coincidence he decides he’s too tired to think about it. Closing his eyes he falls off into dreamland. 

* * *

He wakes with a gasp as he hears the sounds of chains moving and water dripping, he sits up in surprise, he quickly realizes this is a dream but it seems so real. He hears girlish laughter and looks over to see two short figures that move to stand in front of his cage. He stands up and walks toward the figures though for a moment he looks down as he feels pressure on his ankle. Only to see a ball chained to his foot. 

He walks forward again with a bit more effort, his chains around his wrists also weigh him down. He comes face to face with the petite silver hair girls with eyepatches and prison wardens and they then turn around to glance towards a figure that sits in the middle of the room in front of him. 

He gasps in surprise at the figure, who looks up and reveals to be a man with a long nose and pointy ears. He makes a gesture with his hand and speaks, “Trickster, welcome to my velvet room.” 

Immediately the twin warden on the right speaks, “So you’ve come to, inmate.” Then on the left in a cold voice the other replies, “The you in reality is currently fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream.” The other yells furiously afterwards, “You are in the presence of our master. Stand up straight!”

Their master replies in a deep voice, “Welcome. I am delighted to make your acquaintance.” He pauses then continues, “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a “contract” may enter.” He taps his fingers on his desk the smile on his lips has never left. “I am Igor, the master of this place. Remember it well. I summoned you to speak of important matters. It involves your life as well.” 

“Important matters?” Akira asks, as he squeezes the iron bars tighter. 

“Still, this is a surprise..” He responds as he looks around, “The state of this room reflects the state of your own heart.”

“To think a prison would appear as such. You truly are a “prisoner” of fate.” He pauses then continues, “In the near future, there is no mistake that ruin awaits you.”

“Ruin?” Akira asks as he continues to grit his teeth. “I speak of the end of everything,” Igor responds. “However, there is a means to oppose such a fate. You must be “rehabilitated.” Rehabilitated toward freedom..That is your only means to avoid ruin..” He pauses to ask, “..Do you have the resolve to challenge the distortion of the world?”

“I’d rather avoid ruin,” Akira replies as he shakes the bars slightly.

“Allow me to observe the path of your rehabilitation.” He pauses as he looks towards the twin wardens. “Ah, pardon me for not introducing the others.”    
  
“To your right is Caroline; to your left Justine,” he says as he gestures to them both. “They serve as wardens here.”

“Hmph, try and struggle as hard as you like,” Caroline says. “The duty of wardens is to protect inmates. We are also your collaborators.” Justine says calmly unlike the hottiness of her sister. 

“..That is, if you remain obedient,” Justine’s voice gains a slight edge as she says that.

“I shall explain the roles of these two at another occasion,” Igor says. At his voice both wardens turn to face their ‘master.’ 

“Now then, it seems the night is waning..it is almost time,” he says. “Take your time to slowly come to understand this place. “We will surely meet again, eventually..” He makes a gesture with his arm upwards.

With that the bell goes off. “Time’s up,” Caroline says, “Now hurry up and go back to sleep.” Akira grabs onto the bars once more and glares at her. Before everything fades back to reality…

* * *

**_April 10th, 2016 Sunday_ **

_ What a strange dream.. _ Akira thinks to himself as he finishes dressing in his school clothes and collapsing back onto his bed. 

_ Ruin..Rehabilitation… _ Thoughts flicker through his mind as he composes himself. 

“Looks like you’re up,” Sojiro says as he walks into the room wearing a ridiculous hat that doesn’t match his pink and white clothes. “Well then, let's go introduce ourselves properly to the staff about your transfer. The school you’re attending is in the Aoyama district.”

He takes a breath and begins again, “It’ll cost you a bit to ride the train there and the route transfers are a pain. I’ll drive you there, but just for today. Let’s go.” He gestures with his hand and walks out and down the stairs with a, “Sheesh..Men aren’t usually allowed in my passenger seat.”

They get in the car and drive to Shuji. 

Once outside the doors Sojiro faces him and says, “Do me a favor and behave yourself, all right?” He looks so done, “Don’t get me wrong––I don’t care what happens to you. Just don’t cause me any trouble.” He then walks in and Akira follows. 

They both go to the principal's office in silence. As soon as they enter Principal Kobayakawa looks and sounds angry as he speaks to him. “To reiterate, just so we’re clear, you will immediately be expelled if you cause any problems. Honestly, I hesitated on accepting someone like you, but there were circumstances on our side…” He then looks more stern, “You might have done a variety of things in hiding in your hometown, but you will behave yourself here. If you are thrown out from our school there will be no place for you to go. Keep that in mind.”

He then gestures to the woman in a yellow sweater next to him. “This is the teacher in charge of your class.” She responds emotionlessly looking at him, “I’m Sadayo Kawakami.” She then sets a card on the table and says, “Here’s your student ID.”

He carefully takes it. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations will send you straight to the guidance office,” she says. “And, if by chance you cause any problems, I won’t be able to protect you at all.”

She then faces the Principal, “..That is your promise, yes, Principal Kobayakawa?” 

He makes a noise of agreement, “He is responsible for all his actions.” She sighs as she looks at him, “But really though, why me..? There should’ve been better candidates.”

“It was a sudden transfer and your class was the only one with an opening,” Kobayakawa-san says. “If you’re done explaining things, mind if we get going?” Sojiro asks seemingly done with everything they’re doing here. “I got a store to get back to,” he adds as an afterthought. Kobayakawa-san looks stern at Sojiro and says, “Sakura-san, please keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him cause any trouble outside..”

“Well, I’ll be sure to have a serious talk about the situation he’s in,” Sojiro says. 

Kawakami-san then says with a sigh, “Come to the faculty office when you arrive at school tomorrow. I’ll show you to your classroom.” 

They then both leave the school but just before exiting Sojiro stops. Under his breath he says, “They’re treating you like some kinda nuisance. I guess that’s what it means to have a criminal record.” He faces towards him and speaks a bit louder, “Turns out your past follows you wherever you go.” He then looks stern, “By the way..if you get expelled now, I won’t hesitate to kick you out. Got it?”

“I’ll be careful,” Akira replies. “Hmph..” Sojiro says as he looks softer at him. With a sigh “School never changes huh..?” Then he takes a step forward and says, “Come on, we’re going home.” 

They then leave to the car. 

* * *

After sitting through a lot of traffic Sojiro says in anger, “Traffic’s not moving at all..” He gives him a side eyed glance and speaks with anger laced in his tone. “You’re taking the train starting tomorrow.” Akira just sighs under his breath,  _ You already told me this, this morning. _ He thinks as Sojiro continues to speak calmer this time, “So how was it? The school, I mean. Think you can manage?”

“It seems fun,” he says nonchalantly. With a sigh Sojiro asks, “Do you even understand your situation..? Still, you were expelled once already. To think you’d re-enroll in a different one.”  _ Knowledge is key to success.  _ “It’s not like anyone will be sympathetic with you.” With a shake of his head Sojiro says, “..If that’s what it was like at school, people might say stuff about me in the future too...What a troublesome kid I’ve taken in..” 

“Why did you take me in?” Akira can’t help but ask he was curious. “I was asked to do it and I just..happened to agree to it,” Sojiro says in response. “I’ve already been paid for it too, after all,” Sojiro says.

Just a moment later the news plays on the radio. “Again, a subway has derailed at Shibuya Station, greatly affecting the timetable all across the––” Sojiro interrupts saying, “Another accident?” He asks with surprise and annoyance in his tone. “So that’s why it’s so crowded. There’s been a lot of those lately.” He stays silent the rest of the trip home. 

* * *

“Damn, to think there’d be that much traffic...What a waste of time,” Sojiro says as they enter Leblanc. “I wasn’t able to open the cafe today..” He says regretfully. “..Whatever” He seems to get over it quickly as he looks back up at Akira. “Just head upstairs. There’s something I need to give you,” he says. Akira just nods to his caretaker and walks upstairs. “Talk about a gruesome accident..Eighty people were involved.” He says as he looks at his phone. Then he slips it back inside his pant pockets and takes out a small diary. 

“It’s a diary. Make sure you write in it. You may be under probation, but there’s no special limitations on what you do in particular. Besides following the law, that is.” He then pauses, “However, I’m obligated to report on you, which is why I’m having you record your daily activities.” His phone rings and he answers turning his back to Akira. 

“Hey, what’s up?” A pause. “..I’m about to leave right now.” Another pause and a smile. “Don;’t worry. I’ll be there in no time.” Another pause smile never dropping. “..Uh-huh. I’ll see you soon.” He hangs up and turns to face him, smile dropping. “Well, I’m off. I’ll lock the place up, so do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” He then sounds stern, “Oh, but don’t mess up my store. If something goes missing, I’ll hand you right over to the cops. You got school tomorrow..You better head off to bed, all right?” He then leaves down the stairs from his attic––um bedroom. 

He then writes about the day in his diary before he changes into his pajamas and realizes that the phone is ringing downstairs. He waltzes downstairs to see the yellow phone on the bar table in the cafe. He answers the phone to hear a familiar voice. “Yo, it’s me,” Sojiro says. “Sojiro?” He asks. “Sheesh, for a second I thought you forgot my voice already.” He says in his gruff tone. “Uhh..I Closed up shop, but I forgot to flip the sign to closed. It’s too much of a hassle for me to go back, so you flip the sign for me.” Akira then realizes something and asks, “You called the public phone?”

“I make it a habit not to save guys’ numbers on my phone,” he says. “Anyway I’m sure no one’s gonna come, even if it says open. Though if it was an Alpha that stopped by..” He goes off quietly then speaks louder, “Thank goodness, I was able to reach you.” He then says, “Anyway then. I’m leaving you in charge of the door sign,” he says then he hangs up without awaiting a response. After he flips the sign closed he locks the door then heads upstairs and climbs under his pink bed sheets. 

He then thinks over the trains he needs to take tomorrow,  _ Yongen-Jaya...Aoyama-Itchome..Transfer..It looks like I need to go out to Shibuya, then transfer there. Hmm..more news about that subway accident..It sounds like a lot of people were hurt. I bet this’ll affect the timetables for tomorrow too… _

He then spots that same strange app on his phone.  _ It’s back? Strange..it keeps reappearing. I guess I’ll have to delete it again though it seems to much of a coincidence maybe it’s related to––no that’s impossible.. _

He deletes it once more to his phone and then reboots it just in case. He then feels his eyelids droop closed as he falls into darkness…

**Author's Note:**

> This series was meant to be placed on my old account that I deleted because I wanted to start anew. Remember to comment and give me kudos if you enjoyed! Some dialogue was changed from P5 but the majority is the same and follows the same lines. Tell me if I missed anything and your thoughts! <3
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
